In hip arthroplasty, an acetabulum is sometimes reamed or otherwise prepared to receive an acetabular cup implant. Proper alignment of the reamer and impactor during a hip arthroplasty procedure are important to achieve desired performance of a hip prosthesis. In some instances, improper alignment can lead to uneven wear, dislocation, or other adverse effects.